Never Guess It Was Possible
by ctjs-RoseXDimka
Summary: Rosemarie's life has been miserable for the past two years.Her mom Janine Hathaway-Mazur died due to the car accident and Rose still cant accept her death.What if she meets Dimitri and fall inlove.Would it help her recover from her loss?All Human!


**Out of the blue**

_**Summary: **__ Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur's life has been miserable for the past two years. Her mom Janine Hathaway-Mazur died due to the car accident and Rose still can't move on and accept the fact that she lost her mom –the only person who understands and loves her so much aside from her dad Abe Mazur- What happens if Abe decided to give her a vacation in Russia and she meets a hot guy named Dimitri Belikov. Will she be able to move on and accept the death of her mom? Or will Dimitri be another problem in Rose's life?_

I was sitting in a picnic table on our backyard with my dad, watching my mom cook us hotdogs and hamburgers. We are all happy, smiling, teasing each other with silly words. When suddenly mom collapsed on the ground and me and dad quickly got up and rushed to each side of mom. She was not breathing…

_RING RINGG RINGGG_

I suddenly got up into sitting position breathing hard. I looked around and I was in my room, I breathe deeply and punched the stop button of the stupid alarm. It was just another bad dream of mom. I've been having those kinds of dream since she died which is now two years. I abruptly got off the bed and head to my bathroom for shower. My bathroom was pretty cool. It has a shower and a toilet of course, and also a bathtub and a small gazebo, there is also a small wine cellar. Well what can you say; I was pretty lucky to have a billionaire father like Abe. My life would have been perfect –nearly- if mom haven't died I must really be the luckiest walking person on earth. But I guess "no one's perfect." I never believed in the line ever since my friends keep telling me that, because when mom's alive I have the most perfect life and family ever. But I started believing it when she's gone. And I for one can't still accept the fact that she dead. I wonder how Abe moved on so fast; he is now engaged to someone named Avery. Which I hate. I wanted only Janine to be my mom and no one else, even if she's dead she will always be my only mom no one can change that even Abe.

"Miss Rose, breakfast is ready and your father wants you to join them" says one of our faithful helper in this house –or mansion-.

That's when I realized that I have been in shower for a long time.

"I'll be right down" I called back

With that I heard footsteps walking away, I dried myself with a towel and blow dried my hair. I step into my closet which is like a normal bedroom size –of course not the size of my bedroom, my bedroom is like a normal family's house- I picked out skin tight jeans and a t-shirt saying "Wanna see what's behind this?" I put it on and some mascara and light make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror and was like 'who's that hottie? Oh yeah it's me' I laughed at the thought and shook my head and the my bedroom door.

On my way I was greeted by our servants and even guards –yeah I know, dad insisted- I just smiled and continue walking towards our dining room which is far away from my godammed room. When I reached the table Abe and Avery is already seated, talking and teasing each other –yeah Avery bitch moved in on our house-. I walk over to them and kissed Abe's cheek greeting him good morning. And I sat down on my chair which is on the left side of Abe. He is seated in the middle while 'My Mother's' chair –not Avery- on the right side which Avery had occupied.

"Kiz, have manners and greet your future mom" said Abe giving me a look

I glared at Avery and replied harshly "Sorry, I don't greet mistresses."

"_ROSE!_" Abe shouted and I just continue eating.

Avery bitch placed her hand on Abe's free hand on the table.

"It's fine Abe" she said looking at Abe who is burning in anger then looked at me smiling "Good morning to you Rose dear."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. " Abe shouted and I just continue eating.

Avery bitch placed her hand on Abe's free hand on the table.

"It's fine Abe" she said looking at Abe who is burning in anger then looked at me smiling "Good morning to you Rose dear."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. I quickly finished my food and got up without a word, I was about to turn to the corner when Abe called my name.

"May I have a word with you?" he said wiping his mouth with a napkin. Then he got up and left with me, but not after he kissed the bitch on the cheeks and whispered something to her ear. He led me to his office. He closed the door and sat on a couch he scooted the patted the couch ordering me to sit down, which I did.

"What is it? Are you going to an early honeymoon with your little mistress bitch? Or rather are you going to teach me a lesson with my so-called manners? Go ahead! I'll be glad to hear it." I said sarcastically

"First of all, stop calling Avery a bitch. Second of all none of your options are included to what I'm about to say, and third of all listen first before you react." He said calmly

"Whatever, make it fast will you, I have to meet Lissa and everyone else"

"Okay, let's make this quick." He scooted near me placing his hand on my leg in a fatherly way. "Avery and I decided that you needed a break, to forget your entire burden for the past two years. I know it still hurts you to accept that Janine is dead. I myself is hurt too. You have no idea how hurt I am, I loved your mother so much, and I still do."

"Then why are you with that slut of a girl?"

"Rose! Language! I'm with her because I love her, and she had helped me move on with my life."

I was now burning with anger "So what now, you'll just replace mom like that" I snapped my fingers together "Your unbelievable, old man."

"Kiz" he said moving closer wrapping his arm around my back "nothing can ever replace your mom in my life and heart. Even Avery."

"So she's just your toy?" I asked now annoyed

"No of course not, I love her. But not as much as I love your mother. Please Kiz, I need you to understand me. I know how you feel because I felt that too. But Avery healed me from that, and I wanted you to heal from that too. So we've decided to make you go on a vacation in Russia with your Aunt Alberta, I know you are so open with all to her. And I think maybe she can heal with some part of your sadness, you can bring your friends with you if you want. Lissa and the others perhaps, I'll let the private jet take you there. I want you to have a little fun and a break. So what do you think?" he asked looking down at me.

I got up and stand in front of him. He was looking at me in the eye "I think it's a great idea, dad." I said sarcastically "You know give you and Avery a little privacy from all your noise, yeah have the whole house yourselves." I said walking away. "I'll go pack my stuffs, and I'm leaving tomorrow." With that I walked out his office and my car outside the house. I droved to the café Lissa's family own and also our meeting place.

I went inside and saw the friends – namely Lissa and Christian, Mia and Eddie, Jill and Mason, Adrian, and finally Sydney there seated on a table laughing their asses out. When they saw me they all signed in relief. Yeah I'm always the late one. My friends are a couple except for me, Adrian and Sydney. The three of us is single. Me, I'm taking a break from dating, I just don't feel like it. I have no Idea why Sydney and Adrian aren't dating anyone or each other. Odd, they're kinda cute together, and Sydney got this little crush on Adrian which she thought Adrian didn't feel the same, I feel sad on her. Because all Adrian likes is me, me and me. I rolled my eyes thinking that.

I sat on the empty chair beside Adrian and Mason.

"Hey beautiful" Adrian said kissing my cheek and I saw jealousy sparked on Sydney's face, I gave her an apologetic face, understanding she just nod. "We thought you weren't showing up." Adrian continued.

"Me leaving you alone here, no way!" I said jokingly and everyone burst out laughing. "Yeah cut the crap, I have something to tell you guys."

"What? You're pregnant? I'm a daddy!" Adrian said cheerfully and everyone again burst out laughing.

"In your dreams, dude. You know you still need to get laid before having a baby fool. And I know that you still haven't." I announced clearly earning gasps from everyone.

"Seriously?" Mia said

"Really, dude. Lameee" said Christian

Silence

Then everyone began laughing, Adrian looking down embarrassed then punch my arm softly. I stuck my tongue to him. Then he changed the subject.

"So what is it you're telling us?" he asked

Everyone calmed down trying to catch their breaths from laughing then turned to me waiting for my answer.

I cleared my throat "Um, my dad ask me to go vacation to Russia with Aunt Alberta, and he suggest bringing some friends. I wanted to ask if you all could come."

"Of course, I'll come. I always will" Lissa said winking I gave her a thankful smile.

"If Lissa comes then I'll go" Christian said and they shared a small kiss which I rolled my eyes with.

Then time past and everyone agrees to go with me. We head to our own houses after that and packed our things. I guess this will be fun after all.


End file.
